Why is it just me?
by ThatOneGirl1091
Summary: She gets embarrassed sometimes, for reasons I've been knowing for some time. She has to be handled by her younger-by-three-years-sister when she goes into one of her frenzies. But that's okay, because she helps me a lot, too. It's not her fault that she's Schizophrenic. Other people have it too. I just hope it doesn't kill her one day./FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE. Rated T for dark./
1. Chapter 1

They're _right there._

I can _see _them.

But I can't _hear _them.

My God, it drives me insane. Why did this have to happen to me? Why not to some other poor soul on the planet, and not me?  
>'<em>No, don't think like that. You're being selfish. We're only here to help.'<br>_There it is again. I ran out of Geodon earlier and I can't get out to get more. Not like this. Oh Mother, Father, why did you leave me? I can hardly take care of my little sister. I can't ask her to go out for me; there's too many evil men in the world that would love to get their hands on a little ten-year-old girl.

'_Oh, come on. We only want to help. I promise.'_

"Go away!" I shriek.

They never leave until they've finished their job, which is apparently trying to drive me to the brink of insanity. They'd do it too, if it weren't for my dear little sister. She helps a lot. Poor thing; she's left with a crazy thirteen-year-old older sibling to look up to. She shouldn't look up to me. I'm a wretched and insane person who should be put in a mental asylum.

"**Just take the pills and you'll feel better. You'll be able to sleep. It'll be better than this."**

Oh God, another one.  
>"If you want me to feel better, then go away!"<p>

"**You know we can't go away."  
><strong>_"You know we don't want to go away."  
><em>**"We will never go away. Your pills are gone; we can help you now."  
><strong>_"Just take these."_

I look up it time to see one of my hallucinations, Yuki, the one with the short, black hair in little pigtails, offer me an orange bottle which was filled with what I can only imagine Advil or sleeping pills.  
>I fell for it the first time; my little sister found me over-dosed and quickly called the hospital.<br>Such a smart little girl.

My eyes darted from wall to wall, wall to ceiling, ceiling to floor, and back again. It seemed as it was closing in on me. I reached for the pills that were offered, only for them to be yanked back.  
>I shrieked again, and heard a door bang open.<br>"Leave me alone!" It was probably the other one, coming with the rope.  
>Oh, it's just my sister.<p>

No, just stay away. They'll hurt you too.  
>Please.<br>Can't you just go away? Can't this all just go away?  
>"Stay away, they'll hurt you too!"<p>

* * *

><p>Of course, I see nothing but my older sibling huddled up with a frightened and slight-psychotic look in her eye.<br>I'm pretty smart for a ten-year-old; or that's what I've been told.  
>I'm secured with the information to know what to do in situations like these.<br>I yanked the old phone, nearly pulling it off the cord, and dialed the number that I had memorized in my head.  
>I told the woman who answered the phone what was going on, and she simply just told me what to do.<br>The instructions were simple enough.

I pulled my big sister up by the hand, casually brushing off the soft shrieks she kept emitting. It was normal when she was having a breakdown.  
>I carefully led her out the door, and gained weird looks when we passed by strangers on the street. They had obviously never seen a Schizophrenic person before. They probably don't even know what it is, those inconsiderate jerks.<p>

* * *

><p>They follow me <em>everywhere.<em>

They're around every corner and every street sign.

They're always _there_.

My sister kept telling me to shush, that it was all going to be okay.  
>I wanted to cry.<br>Why didn't she see them too? If she saw them, she would be safe.  
>What if they attacked her, and she didn't know what hit her? My poor baby sister would be helpless.<p>

Nobody else sees them either…  
>Why?<br>It's not fair!

I cried out again, my hair a tangled mess from me having my random muscle spasms from time to time.  
>'Why were we outside? People are staring.' I wanted to say, but it seems that I've lost the ability to speak.<br>That older girl on the street with the pretty pink hair; she was always nice to me. Why isn't she helping me now?

As my little sister nearly dragged me along, I resisted every step of the way.  
>Where were we going? What was she doing?<br>Is she going to help me or not?  
>I want to know!<p>

* * *

><p>After great difficulty of pulling my big sister along, I finally found the old pharmacy that we used to go to until we found out that a different one had better medicine. But that one was too far away right now, so this one would have to do.<br>I also had to explain to the lady at the counter that my sister was _not _high, or a crack-head for that matter, for her to make with the..Geodon, was it called?  
>Whenever my sister is medicated, she's a completely normal person. Almost.<br>She has muscle spasms sometimes, causing her to twitch and look kind of crazy. And speech problems, too. But other than that, she's fine.

If only Mom and Dad hadn't left us; we could have a much easier life.  
>Well, you take what you can get.<p>

I paid for the medicine with the money I took from the cabinet above the sink and gave my sister one of the pills inside the bottle.  
>That sobered her up right quick.<p>

I immediately saw her relax, and the frenzied look in her eyes had left. It was replaced by a calm, weary look.  
>She smiled slightly at me. I could tell she didn't want to talk. That's okay, because she didn't need to.<br>I helped her back home and she just rested on the couch now, staring up at the ceiling.

She gets embarrassed sometimes, for reasons I've been knowing for some time.  
>1. She acts like this in front of me, and she doesn't want me to see her all loopy and weird. But I'm used to it.<br>2. She has to be handled by her younger-by-three-years-sister when she goes into one of her frenzies. But that's okay too, because she helps me a lot.  
>3. She doesn't really have any friends beside that girl with the pink hair, and I think another girl with green hair? Possibly?<p>

It's not Miku's fault that she's Schizophrenic. Other people have it too.  
>I just hope it doesn't kill her one day.<p>

I headed to the bathroom to wash my hands. I made a habit to always wash them after handling medicine, but I have absolutely no idea why I do this. Weird ticks, I guess.  
>I looked up in the mirror and took in the reflection that was Rin Kagamine.<br>I really hope Miku gets better.  
>For her sake and mine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SUP EVERYBODY<br>I'M ACTAULLY STARTING A NEW CHAPTER STORY /SHOT  
>I dunno if I'll ever even finish it…I have the habit to abandon stories, as you have seen.<br>But I didn't put the full description inside because I wanted the characters to be a surprise. Not that using Miku as a main character is a surprise from me.  
>Basically, Miku is Schizophrenic, Rin, her little sister, has to help her.<br>Could possibly turn into a LenKu story. It might.  
>You could kind of base this fic off of the song, 'Calalini', but not really much.<br>This chapter didn't really turn out the way I wanted to, either…but it was the best I could.  
>You'll see.<strong>

**A/N- If you're confused about this, each type of font is like a different voice.  
>Like the bolded one is one, and the italicized one is a different one. Just so you know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome D.T: Yes, I am back. And I'm hoping to continue this. **_**Hoping.**_** And Miku's parents will be explained in this chapter. And if I were Rin..I really have no idea what I would've done. Probably just be like WTF and run away.  
>Hm, thank you. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but eh. I try. And yeah, some of the illusions are more evil, but Miku has some friends, too. ;D<br>And I have a plan for Luka. B)  
>I'ma try not to give up on it. Thanks for reviewing, like you always do.<strong>

**Ok guys.  
>On with the story.<br>I do not own Vocaloid.**

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling from my bed, wondering if I could just stay in it all day. I had moved to my bed yesterday from the couch, and stayed there until I fell asleep.  
>It hadn't been a while since my last 'episode', and I wasn't surprised that I had one yesterday. It usually happens when I'm alone for a while. Since I'm alone, I assume the voices think it's somewhat easier to get to me?<br>Don't get me wrong, I have good friends as well as bad. Like IA. She usually shows up when I'm really calm, feeling alone, or really happy. But, if I take my Geodon, I can't see her. So that's why I don't take it sometimes.  
>And the issue with Rin and I's parents? They left us alone when they found out I was Schizophrenic. They thought I was a trouble child. I don't blame them. Who would want a kid like me? But I take care of Rin, and she takes care of me. It works.<p>

I slid out of bed and cringed when my feet hit the cold tile floor. At least our parents left us shelter; I had a job and so did Rin to keep up with everything in it. I shuffled to the kitchen, assuming my sister was asleep.

"Hey, Miku! How've you been?"  
>The kind voice kind of surprised me for a second, but I realized that it was just IA. "Hey. You're going to ask about it, aren't you?" She always asks me about it.<br>"Yep. So, who was it this time?" IA sat cross-legged on the countertop, casually munching on an apple. "Was it Yuki?"  
>"Yep. Her and Teto, I think." I wasn't really bothered by the subject; I was asked about it a lot by IA, so I'm used to it. "But Rin helped me."<p>

"You're sister's so sweet and smart. I wish she could see me. I bet she'd be a good little friend." My 'hallucination' tossed away the apple core, and I didn't bother to pick it up.  
>"Yea, I suppose. But you're…what? 17, 18? It'd be like pedophilia." I joked as I took a chocolate bar from the cabinet. My breakfast.<p>

IA was about to come up with some sort of sassy comeback, but was interrupted by Rin stepping hazily into the small kitchen. "Who're you talking to..?"  
>"IA." I answered bluntly and turned to my friend's perch, but she was gone. Typical.<p>

Rin eyes me suspiciously. "Riiiight." Shoot, she probably knew I didn't take my pill. Oh well.."So, are 'ya going to take me anywhere today?" She asked. I wasn't planning to, but I'd take Rin anywhere if she wanted me to.  
>"…We could go to the park. Or the gardens. I have to work later, and so do you. So not too long." I responded, tossing my chocolate wrapper in the trash.<br>Rin sat next to me at the table while peeling an orange. "Aw, I don't feel like working today."

Okay, 'A ten year old with a job?' you're probably asking. But we need a living, so yeah. All she does is deliver newspapers, while I work at one of the local restaurants. I also sell art at the market sometimes. Yeah, I like to draw. IA got me into it.  
>"So, should we go now so that we have time?" My arm kind of twitched as I got my coat off the back of my chair, but I ignored it. I was used to it.<br>"Sure." I saw Rin slip my Geodon into her coat pocket, as if I couldn't see her do it. Yea, right. Oh well, my baby sister's just looking out for me.

Not long after that, we were well on our way to the park. The fresh air usually helped me relax and I found IA walking next to me. I gave her a subtle smile, not talking to her when Rin was around.  
>My sister and I made small talk until we reached the park. Rin's practically friends with everyone in and below her grade, so it didn't surprise me when she asked to go meet them at the swings and if I would be alright. I told her to go play, then sat at the picnic tables with IA.<p>

Though, the strange thing was a guy across the park that seemed to be watching me. He smiled and waved at me, but I just gave him a death glare. Sure, he was kinda cute, but I don't talk to strangers. Especially guys.  
>I sighed and pointed him out to IA, and she gladly shouted at him to go away. Surprisingly, he seemed to acknowledge her and stopped staring at us. He could see her? Hm…<br>"Do you know who that was?" I asked IA in a low voice, as if he could hear us from across the park.  
>"Nah…I haven't seen him around before."<p>

SeeU was suddenly seated to my right, wanting to answer my questions. The quirky blonde usually game in when I had questions. She was a gossiper, a talker.  
>"I think his name was..Len? I saw him hanging around her before. Well, he asked me where he could find <em>you<em>. I told him no way, because he could be some perv or stalker for all I know!" She gabbed on in her excited voice.

…So he was another image. He seemed nice enough. But I stopped having new people come around a few years ago. What does this guy want from me?


End file.
